The Volunteers
by lolalicecullenlmfao
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rosalie sign up at a senior center for the summer. All Human! Normal pairings. ExB, ExR, and JxA
1. Bella's POV

**Hi guys! This is my new story! I've been working on it for a little while and I thought that i would share it with you (: **

**This story is loosely based off of a book series called Angels in Pink. If you haven't read it you definitely should! They are amazing books (: **

**Disclaimer:I do not own the Twilight series or the Angels in Pink series! Nor do I own the characters! **

**Enjoy the story! (: **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hi. My name is Bella. Bella Black. I have two of the best friends in the entire world. Alice and Rosalie. Right now, I'm listening to Rosalie talk about how we are going to have an 'absolutely, amazingly awesome summer!'. I'd rather be at home or at the library reading. That's my thing. Books. Alice and Rose just don't get that. But no. I'm spending my summer at a senior center. I hate to sound like a brat by saying that I don't want to be there but, I have problems I have to take care of at home.

Like my dad, Billy. He's been in a wheelchair for almost 10 years. Him and my mom were in a fatal car accident. My mom didn't make it but my dad lived and now he's in a wheelchair. I'm always the one taking care of him because my annoying dweeb of a little brother is too busy. I have 3 siblings. Jacob, Rachael and Rebecca. Rachael and Rebecca live in Hawaii with their 'oh-

so amazing surfer boyfriends'. So it's just me, dad and Jake.

But anyways. Rosalie wanted all of us to be together this summer. So Rose took the liberty of signing us ALL up to volunteer at the senior center. Alice was okay with anything that Rose said or did because she worshipped the ground that she walked on. It also helped that Rose was dating Alice's brother, Emmett.

As we pulled into my driveway, Alice chirped up from the backseat."Hey Bells, guess what? My cousin, Edward is coming down to visit. I think he's going to join at the senior center to get some volunteer hours over the summer. Wanna meet him?"

I gave Alice a shrug that she took to mean: Yeah. You're going to get your way even if I said no.

Alice clapped her hands, giggled and said "Oh yay! Bella you're going to love Edward! He's handsome and funny! Oh you two will be perfect together! I can just tell."

Rosalie looked at me and said "Alice is right. Edward is gorgeous. If I hadn't have been dating Em at the time when I met Edward, I would have totally gone for him."

I simply nodded, got out of my car and started to head for the front door.

Alice cleared her throat and asked "Umm...where do you think you're going?"

I looked at her confused. "You guys said that you wanted to come back to my house after signing up to volunteer, right?"

Rosalie giggled and replied "Yes Bella. We wanted to come back so we could get my car because it has more trunk space."

"More trunk space?" I asked confused. It slowly dawned on me that we were going- I gulped- shopping.

Alice looked at my horrified expression and smiled. "Yes Bells. Shopping."

"But why?!" I cried. I was on the verge of begging for mercy but, I decided that was too much just yet.

Alice looked at me and growled. "Do you want Edward to like you or not?"

"Well yeah. I guess..." I said lamely.

"Then get your ass in Rosalie's car." She said glaring at me.

Damn. That pixie was scary. So sadly I slid my key out of the front door. Put the top down on my convertible, locked it and slowly got into Rosalie's Expedition. Then we drove off to the place I despised most. The mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooo....What'd you guys think?! **

**Should I continue with this story or no? **

**Review and let me know! **

**I love you all! **

Alice (:


	2. Rosalie's POV

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the new chapter (: **

**Oh and also check out my new story, Hard Times Made Easier! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:**** No I don't own Twilight. Or Edward. :(**

**Read on! **

RPOV

Okay. So I know it was wrong of me to push this volunteer thing on Alice and Bella, but I had no choice! Bella has no life. She is always taking care of her father and she need a break from that to just be with her friends. Alice's parents are way to protective. They never let her do anything. This my way of doing something about it. I don't know why Bella isn't excited about this! Alice is practically bouncing of excitement in my backseat! Well. I guess Alice is always bouncing of excitement, but still!

As we pulled into Bella's driveway, Alice chirped up from the backseat."Hey Bells, guess what? My cousin, Edward is coming down to visit. I think he's going to join at the senior center to get some volunteer hours over the summer. Wanna meet him?"

Bella just shrugged. Goodness. That girl is so stubborn.

Alice clapped her hands, giggled and said "Oh yay! Bella you're going to love Edward! He's handsome and funny! Oh you two will be perfect together! I can just tell."

I could tell that Bella needed more convincing so I looked at her and said "Alice is right. Edward is gorgeous. If I hadn't have been dating Em at the time when I met Edward, I would have totally gone for him." Bella just nodded. I looked at her sadly. She really needed to let go of her stress and have some fun. She slowly got out of my car and headed for her front door. I heard Alice roll down her window and shout out at Bella.

"Umm...where do you think you're going?" Alice asked.

She looked back at the car where we were still sitting. "You guys said that you wanted to come back to my house after signing up to volunteer, right?"

I laughed and said "Yes Bella. We wanted to come back so we could get my car because it has more trunk space."

I felt bad. I know that Bella hates shopping, but we need girl time!

I heard Bella say "More trunk space?" I almost wanted to laugh. The terrified look on Bella's face was priceless.

Alice just grinned at her and said "Yes Bells. Shopping."

"But why?!" Bella cried. She almost looked to be on the verge of tears. Oh come on. It's not that bad. Then I heard Alice growl. Okay maybe it is that bad.

"Do you want Edward to like you or not?" I looked at Alice in shock. That was below the belt. I knew for a fact that Edward didn't just go for looks, he was intrested in smarts and morals too. Bella would be perfect. With or without Alice's crazy shopping trips. I was about to speak up and say that, but Bella was on her way to my car. So I bit my tongue and we were off to the mall. I know Bella was dreading this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sooooo....how was the chapter? You know that review button isn't there to just look pretty and green, you know. Oh! The next chapter is going to be Alice's POV. But after that do you want and Emmett, Edward or Jasper POV? Let me know! **

**I love you all! **

**Alice **


	3. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

I'm soooo sorry that this isn't an update! (Sorry if I excited you). Anddddd I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like 10,078,089,373 years! I have been super busy moving to a completely different state on top of other stressful situations :/ buuuuttttt! once i get settled and unpacked and all that fun stuff you will have an update coming your way (: please, please, please don't give up on me!

I love you all dearly!

Alice


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: *ducks just in case angry readers are throwing virtual things* ….Hi guys… So first I would like to say that I'm so so so so so sorry! Moving took way longer than expected and I know that some of you may have lost interest in my stories and I completely understand, but for those of you that choose to stick with me…I PROMISE that I won't be an awful author anymore. (: Secondly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my most loved and missed best friend, P3NGZ13, for giving me that kick in the butt that I needed to get started writing again. Thanks, friend 3 **

**Well enough of my chit chat! Here's your longly awaited chapter! Sorry again (:**

**APOV**

As I sat in the car on the way to the mall with Rose and Bella, I realized that what said to Bella was a little harsh. Edward liked everyone and he would love Bella regardless of clothes or looks. I sat up from the back seat and stuck my head over the passenger seat to look at Bella.

"Bells?" I said, shyly.

"Yeah?" She said in her kind and gentle voice that made me feel more guilty about saying what I said.

"I'm sorry about what I said…Edward will like you no matter what you wear or don't wear. He is going to like you for who you are." I said giving her the 'Don't be mad at me, I'm too cute' face.

"Oh, Alice! Don't give me that face. You know that I'm not mad at you. I can never be mad at you!" Bella said smiling

"Thanks Bella! You are the best sister ever!"

"Haha! And you are the most annoying little pixie ever, but I love you for it."

I smiled and sat back in my seat for the remainder of the car ride. I thought for a while about how this summer was going to play out. I was going to spend the whole summer with my best friends in the world and my best friend was going to start dating my favorite cousin and my other best friend was already dating my brother and they are completely in love! I always knew that Bella and Rosalie would become permanent family members one day, but I just know things like that. I'm never wrong.

Finally, we got to the mall and as soon as we got a parking space I was out of the car and running. I had already tried on 5 outfits and had 6 on hold by the time Rosalie and Bella had caught up with me. What can I say? I'm a professional shopper. I knew that Bella would need some help so I put down what I had in my hand, I would come back for it later, and went to pick clothes out for Bella to try on. I was on my way to stop Bella from picking up a hideous green and yellow plaid shirt when I saw a gorgeous baby blue strapless dress. It would look fabulous on Bella, I could already tell! I picked one up in her size and went to take it to her. When I got to her she still had the disgusting plaid shirt in her hands.

"Bella. Bella. Bella. What have I told you about plaid?" I asked

"Uhmm…that it's not good?" She said uncertainly.

"Not just that it isn't good, but that it is produced in Satan's sweatshop! Do you want to wear Satan's clothes?" I said with a disapproving shake of my head.

"Uhmm…no?" She said still confused.

"Exactly." I said, taking the shirt from her and throwing it on a random rack. "Now…I want you to try on this dress."

"Oh, Alice. That's a strapless dress. I don't think it'll look right on me!" She protested.

"Bella? Have I ever been wrong about anything?" I asked her seriously.

She looked at me and I knew that she knew that I was right.

"Okay, Bells! Go run along and try on that dress and come and show me when your done!" I said, pushing her towards the dressing rooms.

When I knew that Bella was safely in her dressing room I went to find Rosalie. I found her where I knew I would find her…with the shoes.

"Oh hey Alice! Where's Bella?" She asked looking around.

"In the dressing room…" I said innocently.

"Alice, when are you going to stop forcing Bella to try on clothes that only YOU want her to wear? You know she hates it." Rose said scolding me.

"I know, I know. I just want her to see how beautiful she really is! She won't ever believe us so maybe if she sees it for herself she will be more confident!" I said.

"Yeah, but you can't force her. One day she'll see it herself. You just have to wait." Rose said. Geez she's such a mom sometimes. I was just about to point this fact out when I heard Rosalie gasp so I turned around.

Bella was standing in the doorway of her dressing room looking stunning in the dress. I walked towards her and hugged her tightly around the middle.

"Bella, if you don't let me buy you that dress we are no longer friends." I said seriously.

"But Alice, it doesn't even look goo-" She stopped mid sentence as I turned her around so she could look at herself in the full length mirror. "Wow." She whispered to herself.

"Exactly." I said, smirking. "Now take off the dress and meet me by the checkout counter."

After we payed for all the things I had on hold and Bella's dress, we decided to go to the food court for something to eat. As soon as we had sat down with our food, I regretted sitting down at the table we had picked. Bella's ex-boyfriend, Mike, and his new skank, Lauren were sitting at the table right across from us.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I'm so sorry! We can move tables if you want?" Rosalie said quickly.

"What?" Bella said looking confused. Then she looked around and a look of recognition flashed across her face. "Guys, it's not a big deal. Honestly I'm over it."

"Yeah, but I'm not." I said venomously. "I still can't believe he left you for her. I mean look at her!"

"I think I have a pretty good idea why he chose her instead." Bella said on the verge of laughter.

I looked at her confused. Why was she laughing? I looked back over at Mike and Lauren's table. Lauren had now moved from her own chair to Mike's lap and they were ferociously kissing. I began laughing also and eventually Rosalie too. I decided that it was time to have some fun with this situatation so I grabbed my food tray and walked right past their table, towards the garbage can, loudly saying "If you listen very well, you can hear the sounds of Octopus's mating! Oh, wait. That's just Newton and his skank making out!" Before anyone could say anything, I ran back to our table, grabbed Bella and Rosalie and ran to the car. I began laughing almost immediately after we were outside.

"Oh my gosh, Alice!" Bella said, sounding shocked. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh you can't even pretend it wasn't funny, Bella!" Rosalie said laughing.

Bella looked serious for a moment, but soon began laughing too. We eventually contained ourselves and climbed in the car so we could go home. All in all it had been a great way to start the summer. It was going to be an amazing summer. I could feel it.

**Sooo….Comments? Questions? Concerns? I won't know unless you tell me! (: **

**The plaid shirt thing belongs to my friend, Julie. We have the best conversations in chemistry (: **

**And the Octopus joke came from my best friend, P3NGZ13, oh goodness good times, good times (; **

**Well that's pretty much it! I swear you will NEVER have this long of a wait again. Pinky swear (: **

**I love you all dearly! **

**Lolalicecullenlmfao (;**


	5. Author's Note 2

**Important Author's Note: I'm sorry to say that due to lack of response in both of my stories and because I'm super busy with extracurricular activities I will be putting them both on hiatus. I'm sorry to everyone that enjoyed my stories...**


	6. Yet another author's note!

**Hello all, again. I know that I said that I was taking a break from my stories possibly forever, but I was wondering if anyone would like to adopt my stories? I really feel bad about abandoning them like this. I just can't take the stress of writing stories and all the other stuff I have on my plate too. So if there is anyone intrested in taking on my stories please PM me. Have a wonderful day! (: **


End file.
